


Three's Company

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-13
Updated: 2002-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: This takes place in the basement after the President has decided to run again and they all need to work on how they are going to make that happen.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  


**Three's Company**

**by:** Dee 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: MATURE**  
**Summary:** This takes place in the basement after the President has decided to run again and they all need to work on how they are going to make that happen.   
**Author Notes:** It's supposed to be light hearted because I think we all need a good laugh after last nights angst filled episode.  


"Josh you need to go to sleep." Donna was huddled under a blanket on the couch in the basement. D.C. was warming up as summer approached but the basement always seemed to be chilly. She was starting to reconsider letting Josh have a couch in his office so she could steal it, but then she knew she would never get him out of the West Wing. This way at least they could still pretend the over night sessions were just temporary until they got back on track. 

"Can't." He was pacing the floor between the two couches stopping every so often. Donna knew the stops indicated an idea, which she was sure he considered brilliant. Then his eyes would dim and the brilliance would fade as he countered his own idea in his head. During the day he would say it out loud to her and let her tell him it wasn't brilliant. The pacing was his idea of letting her get some rest.

Which of course only kept her up. 

"You've gotten like five hours sleep in the last 72 hours. Nothing you think of right now is going to be sane. The last idea you had, had to do with handing out lollipops on the campaign trail."

"Lots of people like lollipops."

"Sure, I know I would over look a potentially debilitating disease for a good sucker. Go to sleep."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. But you try and sleep."

Like that was going to happen. Okay, it was time to get tough. "Josh if you don't try to get some sleep right now, I'm going to re-activate the rules."

"You can't do that."

"I can."

"But I was � you know � sick then."

"Well, you're making yourself sick again by not sleeping. Maybe you miss the rules? Maybe you want the rules?"

He actually shivered. "No. No rules. You were like a Nazi with those damn rules. I actually had to eat salad and �.nap," he said disdainfully.

"Right. So don't push it. Go to sleep."

"But I can't. I mean I'm too wired. I couldn't sleep if I tried."

This had her sitting up. He used to get like this when she stayed with him after the shooting. The nightmares would come and he wouldn't be able to make himself relax enough to get some sleep. Back then sleep was important because he needed to heal himself. This time he needed it if he was going to help heal the rift between the country and its president. 

"Okay. Assume the position."

"God I love it when you talk dirty to me."

"I mean it Josh. Lay down on your stomach and I'll work out the kinks."

It was a familiar ritual. She moved and he laid face down on the couch. Donna straddled his back with a knee on either side of his waist. Settling in she basically sat on his butt and then began to knead his shoulders. 

"Ohhhhh, that's good. I forgot how good that was."

Donna dug in a little harder feeling his muscles at first resist her strong hands then yield to them. 

"Ahhhhhh. Right there! A little harder. Down, down, yes. Yes."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." Donna teased.

*****

Outside the basement office Sam stood frozen staring at the door. 

"Yesssss, God Donna don't stop. Don't stop."

The words echoed through the thin door and he thought now was not the time to talk to Josh about strategy. He was about to turn and leave when Toby turned the corner. 

"Just a little more�.. Harder! Harder! Oh God, Yes. Donna!"

"What the hell is that?" Toby asked.

"Uh�." Sam replied. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh."

"I know that sound. That's sex," Toby answered.

"You think? It's been a while for me. I'm not sure I remember�"

"Donnna! Again. Again!"

"Yep, that's sex," Sam replied.

"They're doing it. We're in the middle of crisis here and they finally decide to do it."

"Who's doing what?" CJ asked as she came up behind Sam and Toby. "Why are we all standing in front of a closed door? Sam you were supposed to get Josh and bring him up stairs."

"I was going to. But he was� busy."

"Ohhhh that's so good. You are soooooo good."

CJ's draw dropped. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, CJ, tell us. You're good in bed so you must know what it sounds like when you hear it, "Toby suggested. 

"I'm great in bed. Don't forget it." Then she turned to Sam. "You're going to have to go in there."

"Lower. Lower. Lower. Yesssss. Right there. Now rub harder!"

Sam actually blushed. "And do what exactly?"

"Stop them! For pete's sake we're in enough trouble. The last thing we need on top of all of this is a sex scandal!"

Sam moved forward then stopped. "Shouldn't we let them�. you know�. finish."

"Sam" Toby and CJ cried out in unison.

"Ahhhhhh, ahhhhhh."

Suddenly there was silence. The three stood paralyzed for a minute and then the door opened.

"Oh, hi, guys," Donna said quietly closing the door behind her. 

Toby and Sam both turned red. Only CJ could look her in the eye.

"I hope you don't mind if I don't let you inside. But I just got him to sleep. You don't know how hard it is to get him to sleep."

"It did sound � hard," Toby mumbled.

"And it took longer than usual. Usually once I start he just pops right off."

"Oh my God," Sam whispered. 

"What?" Donna asked suddenly realizing they were all looking at her funny.

"Nothing Donna," CJ began. "It's just� I mean � do you really think� that doing that now is such a good idea?"

"It's the only sure fire way I know to get him to sleep," Donna said simply not really understanding where CJ was going with this.

"I mean come on, CJ, " Sam chimed in. "A man's got to � sleep."

"You know what I think?" Donna said with an indulgent smile. "I think you're all just jealous. I can give you all one too if you guys want. I mean I'm up now anyway."

"All of us?" Sam gulped.

"We'll pass," CJ said suddenly understanding that the three of them had been duped. 

"Okay. I'm going to the mess for a snack. Anyone want anything?"

"No, thanks." CJ replied.

After Donna walked away CJ watched the two men gawking at her back. 

"You know what I'm thinking" Toby asked. 

"We should get new assistants," Sam answered. 

"You two boobs!" CJ exclaimed. "Don't you get it? We're stuck in the middle of a bad Three's Company episode. I'm going to get a snack with Donna." 

"I still think we should consider new assistants," Sam muttered.


End file.
